


Traitor

by im_the_king_of_the_ocean (RebelliousWhirlpool)



Series: Healing Music Suite No. 1: Love Affair of a Museum Curator and a Doctor [3]
Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Angst, F/F, Trollhunter!Barbara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelliousWhirlpool/pseuds/im_the_king_of_the_ocean
Summary: At the time, Nomura hadn't seen the harm in a little dalliance with a human woman, Barbara Lake.That was before she found out Barbara was the Trollhunter, which definitely complicated things.





	Traitor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eclipsia (uncreativefanficwritername)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncreativefanficwritername/gifts).



> This story takes place after Strickler and Bular have found out that Nomura dated the Trollhunter and use that information to set up an ambush for Barbara (so they can use her to open the completed Killahead Bridge). It doesn't go exactly as planned.

“The call’s been made.”Nomura tossed the phone aside.It clattered to the ground.

Stricklander inspected his fingernails.“Good.Be prepared for the Trollhunter’s arrival.”He looked up and smirked at her.“We don’t want any more hiccups, do we, Nomura?”

“Asshole.”Nomura muttered under her breath.Like she hadn’t seen the way he’d steal glances at the Trollhunter, Barbara.Like his annoyance at her wasn’t because, once upon a time, he’d been one-upped by her in winning Barbara’s affections.Like he hadn’t convinced Bular to let her live after her so-called transgression came to light because death meant she’d be spared seeing the betrayal on Barbara’s face when she found out just who she once dated.

Like Stricklander wasn’t just a really, really sore loser.

“What was that?”Stricklander’s eyes were on her again.

“Nothing.”Nomura growled.She slunk over to Killahead Bridge and leaned against its side.Maybe Barbara would have the sense not to come.Why would she?For the sake of the ex-girlfriend who’d, from her perspective, broken her heart without warning or reason, and then immediately disappeared?Certainly not.

They heard footsteps.All, and that included Bular, who’d been uncharacteristically quiet, turned to watch the doorway.

For the hope, feeble as it was, that she would be able to gain answers on why Nomura had left her?For the mere potential that their relationship could be mended if they talked?

Nomura closed her eyes.Let out a long breath. _Goddamnit, Barbara._

She averted her gaze when Barbara pushed the protective covering over the doorway aside and entered the room.

“Zelda, I’m here.We can…” Barbara’s voice faltered at the sight of Bular, who had wasted no time in unsheathing his blades.

“Trollhunter.Tonight, you die.”Gunmar’s son advanced on her.

“Now, now.Don’t be so hasty.We still need her to open the bridge.”Stricklander walked up beside Bular.“Then, sure it’ll be a pity to waste such a pretty, young face, but yes, you can kill her.”

Nomura saw Barbara swallow, then her expression harden.The doctor reached into her pocket.Drew out something glowing.She opened her mouth.“For the Glory of-AAAAARRRRRGHHH!”Barbara faltered.Dropped to the floor.Clutched her shoulder, where one of the knives from Stricklander’s cape stuck out from her flesh.

“Ah, ah, ah.”Stricklander waggled his finger at Barbara.“Can’t have you summoning Merlin’s armor.”He marched over to her.Stomped down on her hand.Hard.

Nomura heard the sickening crunch.Saw the Amulet of Daylight roll away and Bular pick it up.

Bular chuckled.“How disappointing.Here I was looking forward to killing the first fleshbag hunter, but you’re just as weak as the rest of your kind.”

“My gi- _friend_ , Zelda?Where is she?”Barbara’s breath came in short bursts.She sat up.Cradled her broken hand against her body.“What have you done with her?At least tell me that.”

Stricklander smirked at Nomura again.“Care to explain to our guest?”

Nomura shifted to her human form.It was easier than trying to come up with words.

Barbara’s expression.The hurt there.The betrayal.Nomura didn’t know someone looking at her like that could feel so bad. 

The moment didn’t last long.Bular was impatient.He grabbed Barbara with the hand not holding the Amulet.Again, Nomura heard another sickening crunch.She turned her head as Bular dragged a struggling Barbara up onto Killahead Bridge.Pretended she didn’t hear Barbara’s screams.

This is why she never should have gotten involved with Barbara in the first place.Even if Nomura hadn’t known at the time she was the Trollhunter, she was still a human and all humans would suffer horrible fates.It was their destiny.Same as never being accepted by either troll or human world was the destiny of all changelings.

This was inevitable.

Nomura closed her eyes.She just wished it didn’t make her ache so much.

“Zel-Nomura, _please._ ”It must’ve taken all Barbara had to say those words.Bular had her pinned against the side of Killahead so Stricklander could force her good arm, with the Amulet in hand, toward the indenture in the Eye Stone.

Nomura looked up at Barbara.Saw the desperation in her eyes.No one else, no friends, no family, were there.Why would they be?Barbara had thought she’d be meeting someone who had once loved her.Now she’d die alone and in agony.

Her khopesh were out before Nomura realized it.She shouted a battle cry.Jumped up on the bridge.Her first strike slashed Stricklander across the back.Her second sank her other blade into Bular’s shoulder.

Both changeling and troll jerked back, leaving Nomura with an opening to get to Barbara.She yanked the khopesh she’d stuck in Bular out.Shoved herself between changeling and troll and Trollhunter.

Nomura heard something clatter.She risked a glance over the side of the bridge.Saw the Amulet land on the floor.She turned back.Gathered Barbara up in her arms.Jumped over the side of the bridge.Grabbed the Amulet when her hooves hit the ground.

Nomura ran for her life.

“TRAITOR!”Bular roared after her.His footsteps thundered.

Thankfully, Nomura had enough of a head start to make it out into the night.She spotted Barbara’s motorcycle parked nearby.

“Can you get this thing going?”Nomura gently placed Barbara down on her feet.Her heart missed a beat as the Trollhunter swayed. 

Barbara remained upright.She pressed her lips in a thin line.Leaned on the motorcycle to recover its keys from her pocket.Tried to show them to Nomura, but they slipped out of her hand.

Nomura retrieved the keys and shoved them back in Barbara’s hand.She risked a glance back at the museum.Bular had appeared at its entrance.

“I’ll flay the flesh from your bones!”He charged at them.

“Barbara-”Now, Nomura’s heart beat erratically.

The motorcycle started.Nomura helped Barbara climb onto it, then got on behind her.She gently placed her hand over the wrist of Barbara’s injured hand.Held onto both it and the handlebar so Barbara wouldn’t have to.

Barbara revved the motorcycle.They were off.Free.Nomura’s hair whipping in the wind.

Bular caught the changeling’s hair.Yanked.

Nomura’s world spun.She was hurdled back toward death.She heard the screech of the motorcycle toppling.Saw a burst of brilliant light.The machine exploding?Nomura didn’t have time to see clearly.There was Bular.His awful breath in her face.

“Now _die_ , Impure.”Bular’s fingers closed around her throat.

Nomura clawed at Bular’s hand.Her brain panicked.Her heart beat out of her chest.She couldn’t breath.She couldn’t breath.She-

She could breath.

Bular dropped her.He stumbled back.Daylight jutted out from his gut.Brilliant blue fire shone out around the sword, turning every inch of Bular it touched to stone.

Fully armored, Barbara lurched over to Nomura.She breathed heavily.Placed her good hand on Nomura’s shoulder and leaned on her.Cradled her broken hand against her chest.

“Are you ok?”Barbara asked between labored breaths.

“Yes.”Nomura wrapped an arm around Barbara to help her stand.“Are you?They-I-I’m sorry.For all of this.”

“Well, I’ve seen better days.”Barbara let out a painful laugh.Her entire body cringed.She swayed, but Nomura kept her upright.“I knew you still loved me.”Barbara smiled, but it was forced.“I knew it had-”She coughed, spitting up blood that stained her lips.

“I will kill you both!”Bular snarled.He thrust himself toward them.Half his body was stone.The other half quickly following.“I will-”He’d never get to finish that thought.The blue fire ran across what parts of him weren’t already stone and turned them.

“Together?”Nomura looked to Barbara.

“Together.”Barbara agreed.

They moved forward and pushed Bular over.He shattered against the pavement.

For a long moment, all Nomura and Barbara did was stare at Bular’s remains.Barbara opened her mouth to speak, but fell slack against Nomura.

“Barbara?BARBARA!”

…

“Open up!”Nomura yelled at the cement wall of the canal.“Open up!In the name of your Trollhunter!OPEN UP!”She pounded at it with both her fists.

Nothing answered her.

Nomura dropped to her knees.Shrieked.It couldn’t end here.Not like this.Not after they’d killed Bular.Not after.

She’d given up everything.

Nomura went over to where she’d lay Barbara down.The Trollhunter hadn’t regained consciousness, but she breathed yet.Even if they were shallow, uneven breaths.

“You can’t die here.Not now.You can’t.”Nomura’s voice shook.Out of the corner of her eye she saw something glow from Barbara’s pocket.Not the Amulet.Nomura had had that since it dropped off Barbara.So, what-

A horngazel.

Nomura snatched the magic key.Nearly ran into the cement wall in her haste.Her hands scrambled to draw a semicircle and push the portal open.She carefully collected Barbara up in her arms and carried her through to Trollmarket.

The trolls were on her the second they saw her.Barbara was taken from her by a big, blue one-the brother of Dictatious certainly-while the others herded her toward their prison.

“She’s injured!”Nomura yelled after Dictatious’s brother.“She needs healing or she won’t survive!”

They locked her in a raised cage.

Hours passed.No one came to see her unless it was to throw garbage at her.

Then footsteps.Nomura looked up.

Vendel stood under her cage.He gazed up at her, or appeared to.Nomura wasn’t sure he could actually see.

“The Amulet, Changeling.Drop it down.”

“The Trollhunter?Does she live?”Nomura responded.The Amulet, while it was in her possession, hadn’t called for another, which gave her reason to hope.But the moment it was gone, that reassurance would go with it.

“You are in no position to bargain.”Vendel paused.“Tell me.Why do you care for what befalls your sworn enemy?I should think you would be pleased at her death, yet you went through such great lengths to return her to us.”

“It’s complicated,” Nomura muttered.She toyed with the Amulet and turned it over in her hands a few times.

“You will not be going anywhere for quite some time.”

“Just tell me whether Barbara lives or has perished.”Nomura threw the Amulet at Vendel.She was exhausted.She could bargained, but for what?Her release?After what she’d done?She’d sacrificed their victory, the one they’d worked centuries for, because a future where Gunmar ruled the world was lesser to her than one where Barbara lived.She could never return to the Janus Order.And where else could she go?Yes, disappearing would be the best option.But doing so without knowing whether or not Barbara remained in the world with her?

Nomura should like to see Barbara smile again, hear her laugh, if given the chance.

Vendel deftly caught the Amulet.“The Trollhunter lives thanks to you.She told us if you had not brought her here, she would not.She has petitioned me for your release.I came here to know why.”

Nomura didn’t respond.

“I see.”Vendel said.“That being the case, you will remain imprisoned here until we figure out what to do with you.”He left.

More time passed, marked only by the increasing sleepiness of the one guard below her.It was when he finally drifted off that her cage was lowered.Nomura tensed, preparing herself for an attack.One that never came.

“Hi.”Barbara stepped out of the shadows.

Nomura went to the side of the cage.“You should go back to bed and rest.”She eyed the sling Barbara’s right arm was in.

“Well, yes, but I wanted to talk to you and Vendel said you gave him no reason to trust you.”Barbara sat down and crossed her legs.

Nomura found herself following suit.“Do _you_?Trust me?”

“I’m not sure.”Barbara sighed.“You did lead me into an ambush.But then you saved my life.”Her gaze pierced Nomura, which was uncomfortable.“Did you always know?Is that why you flirted with me?Was it all just a part of some bigger plan?”

“I…no.”Nomura shifted positions uneasily.“You were mine.Something I wanted for myself.I didn’t know.They didn’t know.When I found out, that’s when I…”

“Broke things off?”Barbara finished for her.

Nomura nodded.“When they found out.It was either my life or yours.”She looked away.“I…I chose mine.”She took a deep breath.“But I did not want to see you die.I _couldn’t_ watch you die.”

“So you saved me.”Barbara reached her good hand into the cage and placed it on Nomura’s.

Nomura flinched away.She retreated to the center of the cage.“You shouldn’t trust me.”

“I know, but I think I want to.Or at least try again.”Barbara paused.“Do you?”

For a long moment, Nomura didn’t say respond.Then,

“Yes.”


End file.
